A Moment Like This
by hpluva7812
Summary: My own version of Ron and Hermione's first kiss. Featuring lyrics from "A Moment Like This" by Leona Lewis. Please don't kill me, I was ten when I wrote it


_**Title: **_~A Moment Like This~

_**Summary: **_A Song-Fic about Ron and Hermione's first kiss (my version), featuring lyrics from

_A Moment Like This by Leona Lewis_

_**Format: **_Song-Fic

_**Genre: **_Fluff, Romance

_**Era: **_Hogwarts

_**Status: **_Completed

_**Warning(s): **_Contains Spoilers(ish)

_**Character(s): **_Ron, Hermione

_**Pairing(s): **_Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Bill/Fleur

_**Rating: **_12+

**Chapter One:**

_**~A Moment Like This~ **_

_**a/n: Text in italics is the song lyrics! This Song-Fic is set after Harry kills Voldemort in DH! Uh, please don't kill me for the crap story! I was ten when I wrote it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own only the plot; the rest belongs to the song-writers, singers, and of course, the phenomenal J.K Rowling!!!!!!!**_

* * *

Ron stood nervously outside the Great Hall, absent-mindedly twiddling his thumbs. He re-adjusted his black bow-tie for about the umpteenth time, and looked down at his black dress robes. Thanking Merlin to high heavens that they were better than the ones he wore last time_. _Ron's stomach lurched, old memories flooding back to him: the Yule Ball- Oh god!

_What if I told you it was all meant to be,_

_Would you believe me?_

_Would you agree…_

The girl he loved looking so beautiful and dancing, dancing with a boy that was not him. Ron cursed himself over and over for not being quick enough to ask her to the Yule ball; but things would be different tonight. Oh yes, they would be different. He had successfully asked out the girl he had failed so miserably with at the Yule Ball, and he would do his utmost to prevent himself from messing up with her again.

Ron was brought back to Earth with a bump as he heard a voice calling him.

"Hey Ron, isn't your date here yet?" asked Bill (many witches and wizards who were no longer at Hogwarts had been invited to the ball celebrating the downfall of Voldemort).

"Nah, she's probably still getting ready!" Ron called back.

Bill was standing arm in arm with Fleur, and for once in his life, Ron was completely un-phased by her presence. In fact, he was amidst a crowd of many extremely beautiful girls, but Ron didn't care about them; he cared about his date, and their night ahead.

_It's almost that feeling we've met before,_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy,_

_When I tell you love has come here,_

_And now…_

The doors of the Great hall opened, and Ron was momentarily taken aback by its beauty. The house tables had vanished, and were instead replaced with round, silver tables, which seated two. There was a large amount of floor space in the centre of the room, decorated with sparkling, white-gold tiles. An orchestra stood on a stage at the back of the hall. Crystal sculptures of various magical creatures lined the Great hall, and flowers were delicately arranged on the tables. Live fairies floated gracefully where they best accented the hall's décor.

Some were now entering the hall with their dates. Where is she? Ron thought desperately. And then his heart began to beat rather fast. What if she decided not to come? What if she was blowing him off? Nevertheless, Ron decided to stay a little longer; there was every chance she could still show up. So Ron occupied himself for a short time taking in his surroundings, which were really quite beautiful. But they were nothing, nothing compared to the girl who chose that very moment to enter the entrance hall, where a few people, including Ron, were awaiting the arrival of their dates.

Ron's jaw dropped as Hermione Granger: his date, stepped carefully down the stairs towards him.

_A moment like this,_

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this,_

_Some people search forever,_

_For that one special kiss…_

Oh, how Ron would have loved to kiss her as she stood. The idea of her lips meeting his was just bliss. His heart skipped a beat and an un-controllable smile met his features at the thought.

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me,_

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this…_

Hermione was looking absolutely stunning in her pale-green, strapless dress (muggle, of course) which hung around 6 or 7 inches below her knees. It clung to her gorgeous figure until it reached her waist, at which point it hung loosely around her legs. She had a thin layer of make-up on. And she wore her hair in a loose bun; bits of her hair at the front were dangling loosely, framing her face. Her high heals only complemented her beauty.

_Everything changes,_

_But beauty remains…_

Hermione drew closer and closer to Ron, who was trembling from head to foot out of nerves. When she said yes to going with him to the ball, Ron had almost cried with relief that she had not already been taken by some other boy. So what on earth was he going to be like dancing with her? She was absolutely beaming, and he didn't want to mess everything up!

"Hi," he said, his voice shaking.

"Hi," replied Hermione.

She too, appeared nervous.

They linked their arms together, and Ron had so far refrained from fainting—surely a good sign! Ron led her slowly into the great hall. He could not believe how delicate she was; he had seen her fight death eaters, hatch plans and resist torture, all in the past 12 months. Yet, somehow, she was just so elegant, and almost… fragile. She had practically floated down to him upon her arrival. He was getting light headed now; he was walking into the Great Hall with HERMIONE GRANGER_. _Surely he must be dreaming!

_Something so tender,_

_I can't explain,_

_I may be dreaming,_

_But 'till I awake,_

_Can we make this dream last forever?_

_And I'll cherish all the love we share…_

Many heads turned to stare as Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall, followed by a lot of whispering. Ron scanned the great hall and found Harry and Ginny snogging in the corner of the hall, he grimaced before turning to Hermione. He was not going to let anything spoil their special night.

"Erm… Would you… l-like to dance?" asked Ron nervously.

"Yes, I would!" smiled Hermione.

Ron grinned in spite of himself. Grateful beyond all hell that Hermione's dress was not any longer, lest he trod on it; and THAT would have been a DISASTER! They reached the dance floor, and as though planned, the orchestra—who at second glance turned out to be the Weird Sisters—began to play a slow song. Hermione laughed.

"What are the odds?" asked Hermione, a look of mock exasperation across her features; making her look, in Ron's opinion, really quite cute.

They began revolving slowly on the spot, pressed against each others' bodies, Hermione's head resting on Ron's chest. Ron couldn't believe it, he was DANCING, actually DANCING with Hermione Granger: the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life.

_A moment like this,_

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this,_

_Some people search forever,_

_For that one special kiss…_

Now would have been the perfect moment to kiss Hermione, but Ron's nerves got the better of him, and he instead continued to dance with her for a little while longer, before leading her through the crowd of dancing couples and into the Hogwarts Grounds.

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me,_

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this…_

The grounds were decorated just as beautifully as the Great Hall. There were more live fairies decorating the bushes, and sparkling, silver roses galore. They kept on walking, and finally came to rest on the side of a lit-up fountain. The sound of the water splashing relaxed Ron a little, but his nerves came rushing back as he caught Hermione looking at him, she turned away abruptly when she realised he had noticed her.

"Hermione, I…" Ron stopped. He had been about to say 'I love you' but the words just wouldn't come out. Not because he didn't want them to, but because her immense beauty got the better of him; he had been doing well with her so far, and what if she didn't feel the same way. He didn't want to spoil the glowing happiness radiating from her. So instead he settled for. "I'm really glad you came with me tonight." Which was true, but how desperate he was to say how he really felt.

_Could this be the greatest love of all?_

_I want to know that you will catch me when I fall…_

"I'm glad I came with you too!" she replied.

"You are so beautiful," said Ron absentmindedly.

Hermione flushed bright pink. Ron suppressed a giggle.

"Especially when you do that!" he said; which made Hermione go, if possible, even redder.

_So let me tell you this…_

Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder and she leaned into his embrace. They just sat there for a while, hypnotised by each other's touch. It was Ron who finally broke the silence.

He turned his head slightly and whispered in her ear. "I'll always be here for you,"

Hermione turned to face him "Same here," she said ever so softly.

Ron couldn't help himself, she looked so beautiful sitting next to him, and the words came tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"I love you,"

_Some people wait a lifetime…_

Ron felt his lips parting as his head moved slowly towards Hermione's; he caught one last glimpse of her moving towards him before his eyes closed. This had to be it! After years of stolen glances at her. After years of talking to her, and watching her laugh at his jokes just as he laughed at hers. After years of thinking she would never love him back. It was happening. This had to be the moment—he knew it!

_For a moment like this…_

Their lips met, and it was pure magic. The Pureblood and the Muggleborn; who would have thought it?

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this…_

Ron felt Hermione shudder slightly as he eased his tongue into her mouth. He rolled his tongue across the roof of her mouth before allowing her to do the same for him. This, surely had to be heaven. There was no way it was really happening.

_Some people search forever,_

_For that one special kiss…_

Oh boy was this special!

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me…_

And yet it was, it was happening to him. The moment he had been dreaming of from the moment he had first laid eyes on Hermione. He was actually KISSING her! He smiled against her lips as she reached a hand up and stroked the back of his head, before doing the same on her cheek.

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this…_

Reluctantly, they broke apart and looked directly into each others eyes.

"I love you too Ron," said Hermione.

****

_a/n: Hey! I hope you liked it (I didn't. I just re-read it and was cringing at how bad it is lol.). It was very fluffy (not sure if that's your thing but it sure is mine!). Also it was originally posted on , but I decided to post it here to get a wider audience. (my penname at hpff is HP_4_LIFE). Please review! I love you all!_

hpluva7812 signing off *salutes* :)


End file.
